A Hair Raising Moment
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Written for the Quartie Ficathon!  The prompt was:  Artie goes blonde! Quinn reacts!   Romance or Friendship  banter, please!   FLUFF ALERT!


**Written for this prompt from the Quinn/Artie Forum:**

_**Artie goes blonde! Quinn reacts! + **__**Romance or Friendship (banter, please!)**_

When Quinn read Artie's text, which said, "I have something to show you," she wasn't sure what to expect. What she got was pretty much the last thing she'd ever thought she'd be seeing.

"Artie..." she trailed off, taking in his hair, which had, apparently, been dyed blonde.

"What do you think?" he asked, spinning around to show off his hair from all sides. "I thought it was time for a change."

"I think," she started, "that it looks...interesting."

"What?" he asked. "Does that mean you don't think it makes me look even more studly than I looked before?"

She grinned at his use of the word 'studly.' "I don't know. I liked it before. This just looks wrong...I mean...if you wanted a change, why didn't you get contacts? Buy a new sweater? New shoes? Is that permanent dye?"

He nodded. "I thought I'd get your opinion on it before I did my eyebrows to match," he said. "But...if you don't like it, then I guess I'll just dye it back. I'm not exactly the master of hair dyeing, but that should work, right?"

"It's not that I don't like it!" she said, noticing the slightly dejected look on his face. "It's just different. It's going to take some getting used to."

He grinned. "Good. Because I'm not changing it back."

"But you just said you'd dye it back!"

"I lied."

"Artie!" she said, throwing a couch pillow at him. "Do you want my honest opinion?"

He nodded, biting his lip to prevent the smirk that was threatening to take over his face.

"I think it looks ridiculous. I hate it," she said. "How could you possibly think this was a good idea?"

"I think 'hate' is a bit harsh," he said, looking down at his lap. "If I'd known you'd feel this strongly about it, I wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"You can do whatever you want!" she said, worried that she'd upset him. He was right. Hate was a bit harsh. She should have been supporting him, regardless of how ridiculous she thought he looked. "I'm not trying to control you! As long as you're happy, I don't care. And if this...blondeness makes you happy, then I like it."

"Do you really mean that?" he said, moving closer to her.

She nodded. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I could care less what you look like. I love you because you're you, not because of the colour of your hair!"

He grinned. "Do you want to know the truth?" he asked, a small smile starting to spread across his face.

"Yes," she said, relieved to see that he didn't appear to be angry with her.

"It's a wig," he said, pulling the blonde hair off of his head and grinning. "I just wanted to see how you'd react. And don't worry...I would never go blonde on you. I just can't rock this look."

She grinned. "Thank God. I mean...you can rock any look, but the blonde was just...no."

He laughed.

"Would you have been crushed if you really HAD dyed it, and I didn't like it?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. And, just so we're clear...I would never dye my hair blonde. A) I can't rock this look, and B) I'm pretty sure me dyeing my own hair wouldn't end well."

She laughed. "Well, if you really wanted to do it, I'd help. But...I'm really glad you don't have any plans to actually do that in the future."

"But if I did do it, then we could be matching!" he said, grinning at her. "I know how you like it when things match."

"I don't need my boyfriend to match my hair," she said, grinning back. "I'd settle for us having a set of matching sweaters or something."

He burst out laughing. "You want us to have matching sweaters?"

She nodded. "It could be fun. Or, you know...as much fun as wearing matching sweaters could possibly be..."

"I'll see what I can do about that," he said. "I love it when you have nerdy moments. Have I ever told you that I think you're the cutest thing ever?"

She grinned. "Nerdy moments? Thanks. And I think you're cute too...even cuter now that you're not wearing that stupid wig anymore!"

He laughed. "I'm going to be hearing about this for a while, aren't I?"

She nodded. "Should have thought about that before you decided to mess with me."

**A/N: QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


End file.
